


End Of The Road

by MistressOfCobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Choking, Explicit Language, F/M, Hair-pulling, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfCobblepot/pseuds/MistressOfCobblepot
Summary: You have broken up with Ed because he's become too possessive but he chases after you because you belong to him.





	End Of The Road

You should have known it was futile to try and leave him. When you know perfectly well what kind of man Ed is, how deadly possessively he can be. What he had done to Kristen when she tried to leave. But he had served his time in Arkham; he had a diploma that said he was sane. So it wouldn’t be a problem now, right? To leave him?

Those thoughts tumbled around in your head as you hurried through the dark streets of Gotham, with your breath in your throat as you glanced back now and then to see if he had caught up with you. The sound of his laughter echoed through the alleyway you passed only seconds ago, and your pulse jittered violently.

Fuck! Why did you have to break up with him?!

Because he is an obsessively possessive boyfriend, who doesn’t trust you enough for you to even go out with your friends! You screamed inwardly and remembered only an hour ago when you had said those words Ed dreaded the most.

  


* * *

  


_“I think we should break up.”_

_Edward almost dropped the coffee pot as he poured himself some coffee. “Break up? What are you talking about?” he almost squealed with big eyes, pushing his glasses further up his nose._

_You darted a look into his widened, brown gaze before looking down to the table. “Ed. We’ve been headed this way for awhile; you know that.”_

_“W-What? What are you -”_

_“Please, don’t. You can’t talk me out of it.” You stared down at the table. “I’m sorry,” you whispered and slid off the chair, slowly making your way to the front door. “I’ll be back tomorrow for my things.”_

_Then you were gone. You needed to be out of there because if you saw he heartbreak in Ed’s eyes, you wouldn’t be able to leave._

  


* * *

  


Edward knew he was close behind you; he smelled your sweet scent of vanilla essence lingering in the air, creating a path for him to follow. A laugh rolled in his chest, and he adjusted his glasses as he quickened his pace.

“Oh, my sweet, innocent little girl,” he murmured with a smirk. You actually thought you could escape him? Leave him? Just like that? Ed found that to be rather funny, even if he thought quite differently an hour ago.

  


* * *

  


_Edward’s insides twisted as he stared hypnotised at the closing door behind you. This…was impossible…You were…breaking up with him?!_

_Edward gripped his cup tightly and took deep breaths. What did you mean by, “We’ve been headed this way for awhile, you know that.” ? He had sensed nothing of the sort! Everything had been fine, perfect even, until this very moment and he couldn’t understand why you felt this way. Hadn’t he done everything to make you happy? To make you feel loved? Worshipped you even?_

_A frustrated growl left him, and the cup in his hand broke apart into two pieces as he slammed it down on the counter. Edward closed his eyes, inhaling deeply as determination filled him to the core. If you thought you could break up with him, just like that, you were gravely mistaken. Hastily, he slipped into his blazer and dashed after you._

  


* * *

  


Your hasteful footsteps rounded a corner of a building as you took another look behind you, your lungs clenching painfully for another breath of air. The alley you entered was dark and murky, the glow from a single lamp illuminating the street in a pale light, making the situation seem even more frightening. A sudden silence devoured the air, and you slowed your steps, until you came to a halt, listening breathlessly to any sound.

You blinked rapidly as you skimmed the alleyway, your heartbeat was racing, nearly exploding. How could every noise in the world disappear so suddenly?

“What is harder to catch the faster your run?”

A warm breath stroke your ear and you jumped, gasping sharply as you jolted forward, but you were pulled back and pushed against the nearest wall. A whimper exhaled from your mouth at the hard impact and you stared into the brown orbs of the former forensic. Edward held you firmly with one hand as he smoothed down his green suit with his other. You followed his movement, couldn’t help but admire how good he looked in that suit…why did he have to make it so hard for you to leave?…

Edward watched you study him, and he smirked, eyes sparkling with delight. He knew perfectly well how much you loved this suit.

You wetted your lips as your gaze dropped to the ground, trying everything to avoid looking at him, “Please, Ed…”

“Shhhh…tell me the answer,” he murmured and lifted your chin, piercing his eyes with yours before his gaze lowered to your lips, eagerly waiting for your reply.

“Breath,” you replied quietly and returned his gaze just as he slammed his lips against yours, kissing you fiercely. Warmth flooded your body, and a shiver swarmed down your legs as Ed cupped your face while moving his body against yours. You whimpered shakily into his mouth as his lips massaged yours firmly and he pulled away with a smirk, his hands moving down to your waist.

“Can’t you see just how perfect you are for me?” Ed’s hot breath stroke your lips as his glossed eyes examined your blushing face staring back at him. “You know the answer to every one of my riddles.” He brushed his lips against yours and murmured hoarsely, “You always have.”

Edward gripped your waist tighter and swiftly turned you around against the wall, making you gasp. His hands dipped down underneath your skirt and ran up your bare thigh, eliciting a moan from your parted lips, and you held a desperate grip on the brick wall.

“P-Please Ed…I can’t…we can’t,” you pleaded.

Oh, how pathetic your protest sounded…the pulsing heat between your legs weakened your voice, and you pressed your thighs together in an attempt to reveal your swollen arousal.

“Of course we can,” he cooed and pulled your skirt up over your butt before slipping his fingers under the hem of your panties, slowly pushing them down your legs. They pooled around your high heels, and you stepped out of them on wobbling knees while listening to the rattling of Ed unfastening his pants.

All the reasons for breaking up with him vanished along with the feeling of his heavy breaths in your ear as he pressed his body against your back, and his hard cock was throbbing between your thighs. Willingly, you parted your legs with a desperate moan, and Ed grunted as he pushed the tip of his length between your moist slit, firmly kneading your hips as he penetrated your soaked pussy.

“Fuck, you’re always so wet for me, baby,” he husked and bucked his hips against your ass, thrusting into you with deep strokes.

“Only for you, Nygma,” you purred and slipped him a seductive glance over your shoulder, moaning as you pushed back against him, narrowing the space between you.

A deep growl rolled over his tongue at the sound of his name emanating from your sweet lips, and he grabbed a fistful of your hair, yanking your head back on his shoulder as he slammed into you, harder and faster and you had to bite back a scream from leaving your lips.

“You belong to me,” he whispered in your ear and pushed even harder, hitting a particular sweet spot deep inside your core, and his glasses glided down his nose from the force in which he fucked you.

“Oh, fuck!” you panted and stared up into the night sky as Ed kept his rough and steady pace.

“Say it!” he growled and released your hair, only to encircle your throat with his large hand, squeezing just enough to make you gasp for air. The sweet sound alone brought Edward dangerously close to the edge, and he bit down on his bottom lip, taking every bit of strength he had to hold back his climax.

“Say it!!” he growled again and released some of the pressure around your throat.

“I belong to you,” you choked and Ed let go of his grip just as you cried out in pleasure when Edward picked up his speed, and you plunged head first into an overwhelming orgasm, your body shaking with the onslaught of sensations flooding you. Edward grunted and wrapped one arm around your waist, the other hand pressing over your mouth as his balls drew up, and he shot his cum deep inside your womb in hot streams. The intensity of your orgasm darkened your vision, and you closed your eyes as you fell back against Edward’s shoulder with a satisfied smile, your heart racing and you struggled to catch your breath.

“Oh God…” you moaned as Ed pulled back, his flaccid dick slipping out of you, and you instantly missed the contact, but you braced yourself against the cold bricks of the wall with a smile. Edward chuckled as he quickly fastened his pants, before closing in on you again. He brushed your hair away as he planted a kiss on your neck while smoothing down your skirt over your still naked behind.

Ed bent down and picked up your panties from the ground, pushing them into the chest pocket on his blazer. “I’m keeping this. Just in case,” he stated with a smug grin.

You turned around and raised an eyebrow as you strolled towards him, sliding your finger over his suit covered chest. “In case of what?”

“In case you decide to try and run away from me again.”

“And you really think going without underwear is gonna stop me?” you asked with a mischievous sparkle in your eyes before sauntering down the alleyway with a chuckle.

Edward gawked after you, then grinned broadly with a delightful giggle. Oh, you were just the perfect women for him…


End file.
